


Accidental Summons

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Happy Ending, I just wanted to write some cute tony and lokitty interaction lol, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Lokitty, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Oblivious Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Summoning, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, a bit of angst, is he truly oblivious when the other person is a cat?, like climbing a tree and adopting a random cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: One day Pepper decides that Tony needs some fresh air and throws him out of his tower for a day.Without even having a working phone, Tony isn't sure what he's supposed to do, but performing blood magic and accidentally summoning a villain was definitely not on the list.Also, there's a cute cat?





	1. Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! Take that all my Stuck-Over-10k wips! I finished one of you!!
> 
> This fic started with me seeing a tumblr post on how to get cats you don't know to approach you if they so wanted XD And I just wanted to see Tony attempting to attract Lokitty in some way which then turned into this. So yeah, it's nothing special, just fulfilling my Lokitty needs a bit XD ~~but seemingly not enough, seeing how easily Sesil(Rabentochter) dumped another prompt including Lokitty on me lol~~
> 
> Will probably update every other day? That sounds reasonable, doesn't it....

Pepper and Jarvis had thrown him out of the tower. A break, they had said. Much needed, they had said. 

As if Tony would need a break after working in the lab for a few days. Actually, he had just woken up and was getting himself some coffee in his penthouse when Pepper had barged in and thrown him out. 

Now Tony was lying in some secluded little forest corner of Central Park. He was in a small clearing with soft grass covering the ground, but he paid it no mind as he blankly stared up at the sky that was barely visible through the crowns of the trees. 

There was only one important thing about his chosen spot of moping: Paparazzi definitely wouldn't find him here. That's not something he needed right now on top of everything. 

"As if I would need a break like this. I've been having a break already! There has been an unnerving quiet on the villain radar for quite a while already. I should be back in my lab, inventing stuff, not... being outside." Tony grumbled. 

Tony took out his phone, wanting to distract himself, but like any other time in the past half an hour since he left the tower, his phone only showed the time. Jarvis didn't even allow him to pass the time with phone games, what a buzzkill. 

If it hadn't been a safety concern, Pepper would probably have loved to take his phone on top of everything when she kicked him out. But like this Tony was left with a bitter reminder. 

Tony groaned as he rolled around and buried his head in his arms. "Stupid Jarvis, stupid Pepper. As if I ' _need a break and a bit of fresh air_ '. Where does Pepper think this tan comes from? That's all natural and definite proof that I'm outside _enough_." 

Letting his head sink even lower on the ground, he continued his whining. "Why can't they see that I have important work to do? I don't even have any money on me, how will I survive until dinnertime, huh?" As he spoke, he started chewing on the grass that was right inside his mouth this close to the ground. 

Falling silent Tony desolately stared straight ahead and bit off a few more blades of grass, chewing them thoughtfully. That was until he realized what he was doing. 

Tony shot to his knees and spit out the grass, wiping over his tongue with his fingers, attempting to get every last bit of grass out of his mouth, before falling back down onto the ground. 

"Oh great, Tony. Look at you! Not even half an hour and you're already going insane! You're even talking to yourself. How do other people go outside without anything to do for long periods of time? This isn't a darn 'break'! This is pretty much torture!" Tony mumbled as he tossed himself back around, trying to stare at the obscured sky again. 

He'd bet Pepper and Jarvis had done this for some nefarious purpose. They were out to steal all his technology and money... Tony thumped his head on the ground as he brought his hands up to drag them over his face. 

He'd already reached the conspiracy theory stage of boredom and it had only been half an hour. 

Half an hour. 

He'd have to stay outside for quite a few more hours. 

Pepper and Jarvis were _demons_ and no one could convince him otherwise. 

...Maybe he did need an actual break after all with how fast his level of paranoia had spiked. 

But This was not Working. This was not the kind of break he needed! What he could need right now would maybe be an ice cold shower, some good scotch, and... strawberry ice cream? Yeah, he felt like strawberry ice cream right now. 

Which brought him back to one of his other problems: He still had no money on him. 

Maybe he could just rob a bank, it's not like he couldn't pay that money back... 

"And this is how the famous Tony Stark falls into insanity after not even being able to occupy himself outside for half an hour!" Tony exclaimed, raising his hands to the sky and his nonexistent audience. 

"Maybe I should actually try doing something..." Tony mumbled as he slowly got to his feet and looked around. 

There were a lot of trees. 

He looked back up to the sky. 

Maybe if he found a big tree to climb he would get an unobstructed view of the beautiful clear summer sky? 

And with that he was off, searching for the largest tree in the vicinity, it was quickly found too. 

A tree with rough bark and thick branches. It looked like it would be easy to climb, so Tony started on his work immediately. 

One of the lower branches was in grabbing distance, so he pulled himself up on that and started to climb higher and higher. 

Now the things with trees- as Tony figured out fast- was that the higher you got, the more branches there were. And they got ever smaller too. 

It brought Tony into a bit of an awkward situation that he luckily got out of easily. Who knew that learning how to do the split from a one-night stand would ever be helpful? Speaking of that guy... Tony envied him for his obvious superior flexibility that he could have needed here. 

Climbing trees was actually pretty hard! Or not, since he was climbing up this one without any trouble! 

Which was a thought Tony regretted dearly mere seconds later as he now hung upside down from a massive tree branch. It was so wide that he couldn't fully reach around it with his hands, but at least the tree bark was textured enough for him to hold onto it for dear life. 

He chanced a quick look down, hoping that he wasn't that high... and found himself surprised to be pretty close to the ground. Actually, he didn't even remember seeing this big a branch at his first cursory glance while deciding if this was a suitable climbing tree. 

But he pushed those thoughts aside, he was a man on a mission and that mission was to see the actual sky and he would not stop trying until-! 

Tony fell down from the tree after doing a risky grab for a close branch, landing butt first into a thick bush. 

Tony let out a pained groan as he let himself melt to the ground, his brain starting to register all the different pains his body was reporting to his brain. 

It had him cursing as he scrambled up from what turned out to be a bush full of thick thorns. They had clawed at his skin, leaving quite a few red bloody lines in his skin. 

"God, of course, I have the worst fucking damn luck!" Tony shouted as he picked out a few thorns from his clothes, becoming painfully aware of the one wedged deeply into his palm. 

"Ffffuck!" Tony bit down on his lips as he attempted to remove the thorn from his skin fast without hurting himself too much. 

Leaning his full weight against the tree, Tony was sure he smeared quite a lot of blood on it in the process. 

"Fuck this shit. 'You need a break for once, Tony.' Tch, as if. I'd have been perfectly fine without this 'break'. Instead of having a good time I fell from a fucking tree and am now covered in scratches. What did Pepper even expect me to do? Find a kitten to pet and suddenly I'm not stressed anymore?" 

Tony blinked, staring at the tree bark in front of him. Stressed? Was he really stressed? Where'd that come from anyways? There hadn't been any villains recently, so he _should_ have been able to relax, but instead... 

"I'd probably think that instead of a kitten it's some disguised adversary instead. Like a wolf in sheep's clothes. I mean, some of them know magic, right? It's not like it isn't a fucking possibility... God, I do need a break after all, don't I? I'm completely paranoid, fuck." 

But Tony still didn't agree that _this_ was the break he needed. 

Tony fell quiet. What kind of break _would_ he even need? 

"Eugh, Central Park is definitely not the answer to my questions." Tony closed his eyes and tried to imagine a relaxed day that wouldn't feel forced to him. "I need something that doesn't just throw me outside for a day for no reason, fuck. Just... something." 

Tony went back to his earlier thought, a kitten he had said and a small smile broke on his face. "Ah yes, cats. Good company, but they don't talk back at you. I could just ramble without having to worry about the kitten, not understanding. I-" 

Tony closed his mouth with a click. Was he truly just mumbling his own personal issues against some random tree he fell from? 

Did he really just admit that Pepper may be right and he actually _needed_ some company, even if it was only in the form of a cat? 

All against some random fucking tree? 

Frustrated with himself, Tony pushed off the tree and lifted his hand in mock celebration. "Whohooo!! This Stark just realized he's a lonely sad old man in a forest, scratch wounds covering him everywhere and talking to himself! This day just couldn't get any better!" 

Turning around and kicking the thorn bush once more, Tony made to leave. He hesitated for a second, not having a lot of options to go when he was still banned from his tower, he decided to go back to the grass spot from earlier. There was no one there to ask him weird questions about why he was covered in scratches. 

It would already be fun explaining that to Pepper alone without having her laugh at him for his stupidity. 

Walking away as he was, Tony did not see the tree and his blood which seemed to be glowing and sparking with some kind of power. 

There was someone that did notice though, right where Tony had first fallen down from the tree, a confused black kitten lifted his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cat? Wow! That was so unexpected!!!


	2. Cat-astrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused black cat finds himself in an unknown place...

Blinking and shaking his head, he shook off the confusing feeling of a teleportation that had not been his own doing. 

Where was he? What had happened? 

Everything seemed so big? 

He looked up at the tree he seemed to be lying in front of. He saw the last blood and magic disappear from it, the tree standing as unblemished as was natural. Someone had messed with it. 

He continued to stare at the tree, recognizing it as a seedling of Yggdrasil. 

Tree. Blood. Sudden unwanted teleportation. 

Someone had summoned him here and it didn't seem to be anyone intelligent, seeing as they were not here. 

Now, if that wasn't the best luck he could ever have! 

He'd been in the dungeons of Asgard until this moment. He had failed to find an easy way to get free, but someone seems to have handed him an easy escape on a platter with this! 

He would have indulged in cheering for once in a while if he hadn't found his throat constricting in a weird way. 

He blinked, confused, and made to stand up, only to stumble down on the ground again. 

What? The question left his mouth in more of a muddled "mrp?" 

Staring down at his body, he saw the form of a kitten. 

Oh, he'd shapeshifted on accident? 

Thankfully, that was an easy fix and he gathered his seidr to change back into his preferred form. 

He felt the magic flowing throughout him without constrictions. Shapeshifting, always an easy skill he was born with. 

Only for it not to work. He was still in the form of a kitten. He tried again. It didn't work. 

Oh. _Ohh._

He stared back up at the tree where the blood had been. Whoever it was that summoned him here was more powerful than their disappearance without confirming his arrival indicated. A powerful student that dabbled in blood magic for the first time? No, surely not. A student would have stayed. So an incredibly powerful amateur it had to be. 

But that was all of no use right now if he didn't find that person. With his form bound like this, they would be the only one that can restore him to his normal form. 

Sending out his seidr once more, he searched for another magic user in the area. Only to find nothing. Shit. 

Glaring at the tree once more, he turned around and ran in a random direction. He had to find the fool that forced him here. Cursed be Yggdrasil and that idiot. This wouldn't have happened if Yggdrasil had not willed it. Blood magic alone would have not ripped him away from prison like that and it would definitely not have confined his form in any way. 

But that also meant it shouldn't be too hard to find them, there were not many people that had the blessing of Yggdrasil. And those who had it could lose it just as easily as well, Yggdrasil was fickle. A blessing removed easier than given. 

But if one had a blessing, it was sure to make them powerful. 

Why would someone like that have need to summon _him_ and as a _cat_ on top of that? 

He'd been running without paying much attention, but stopped short when pain thundered through his body, he was tumbling to the ground and a pained wheeze left him. 

What? 

He stared back accusingly back into the direction he came from, where the tree was standing, even if he couldn't see it. 

What was this? This shouldn't... 

The pain was leaving him again the longer he looked towards the tree and. Oh. Oh no. 

He stood up on trembling legs and stumbled back into the direction of the tree. Two, three, four stumbled steps and the pain was gone from one second to the next. 

He turned and took a step forward again, pain blooming in his chest anew. Step back, gone it was. Another step forward, back again. 

He swallowed and turned a final time, heading back towards the tree. 

He couldn't leave the area. 

He was stuck in the form of a cat and couldn't go far away from the tree. 

He'd applauded his luck for escaping prison a few minutes prior, but now that the reality of his fate became clear he started cursing himself in his head. Why did he even have hope? As soon as he thought a situation couldn't get worse he was proven wrong again and again. 

Now he'd been dragged into a worse situation than before. The only way getting out of this was finding the person who'd summoned him- unlikely- or somehow getting the tree chopped down – just as unlikely. 

He was well and truly stuck. 

Shaking his head, he looked around. He'd walked back to the tree, the person that had summoned him still nowhere to be seen. 

Might as well get acquainted with his new prison now, he decided and gave the tree one more scouring look before walking from the tree in bigger circles. Perhaps there was something interesting here after all? 

Though he set out to explore his new cage, his thoughts wandered, continuing to curse his fate. For a second he wondered if it had been the Allfather that had dragged him here, deciding this was a better punishment than taking up space in his dungeons. But the Allfather had never been blessed by Yggdrasil and he wouldn't have needed blood magic for a feat like this, the dangers of it too big a risk. 

He'd been so deep in thought that he almost didn't realize the person lying on the grass in the small clearing in front of him, but their mumbling made him look up. 

Looking up he saw a man. A mortal man, actually. He was on Midgard? 

Oh, he shouldn't have assumed that he'd already hit the rock bottom of this situation, apparently, it could get worse still. 

Stuck as a cat, tethered to a tree on Midgard. 

At least it couldn't get any worse. 

He should try to get some mortals to chop down the cursed tree. 

But with this new knowledge, he decided to call it quits for now. He didn't have the patience to deal with a mortal right now, especially when he was talking to himself like the one in front of him did. 

Making to turn around, he froze as the mortal shuffled a bit and he could see his _face_. Oh no. 

"You know, if they had given me my fucking suit, I could have spent the day just flying around and having fun. Now that would have been a great break! Instead of... _this_." 

Oh no. The situation could get even worse and he should stop assuming that it could not. 

_Of course_ , he would stumble over an Avenger first thing. 

Why by Hel was Stark here? Why did he never have any luck? 

Stark moved around again, seemingly unable to find a comfortable position to rest. 

A startled noise left him as he caught a glimpse of the mortal's hand, it had obviously been bleeding. Actually, he had scratches all over his arms, almost like he'd fallen into the thorn bush that he had found himself in. 

He sent out his seidr once more, in Stark's direction and scanned the man. He did not have any apparent magic, but he did resist the mind control of the scepter, did he not? 

He could also clearly see the blessing of Yggdrasil on the man now. And why would he not have one? He was a hero of Midgard, an Avenger. He'd put a stop to him and the aliens he had brought. 

He wondered if the man had a blessing before that already or if that was what brought Yggdrasils gaze upon him. It was likely that this was the reason he survived the void of space in the first place, as a mortal he should have immediately died, but if Yggdrasil was protecting him... 

No matter. It was clear now who had summoned him here, it was Stark himself. But what was his purpose? He didn't seem aware of what he did. Neither did he know why Stark would want him to be a cat... 

Shortly the thought crossed his mind that the mortal saw him as a pet he would have loved to keep and he started growling involuntarily. 

That was what got Stark's attention. 

The mortal jumped up and looked around frantically before his eyes fixed on the cat and tension seemed to bleed out of his shoulders. He growled louder. 

Stark sat back down on the ground and let his head fall into his hands. "Just a cat. I really did get fucking paranoid. Pepper did right in throwing me out." 

He continued to growl at the man that wasn't paying him any attention at all. This mortal... 

He jumped forward to attack the man, he had forced him here to Midgard. He had forced him into this weak form. But he had claws and he could surely let his rage out at the man. 

Or so he thought, but the mortal was quicker than he thought and caught him in the middle of a jump. 

The mortal lifted him up so that they were eye level, he glared. The mortal looked amused. He was held back further when he tried to swipe Stark's nose. 

"Ohhh, a feisty one, are we?" The mortal actually had the gall to chuckle at him, making him growl with renewed vigor. 

"Oh my god, you're just like Loki." He stilled his movement immediately. The mortal knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely black cat with green eyes and a temper? That's Loki, alright!


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki stuck in cat form continues his surveillance of Stark. He doesn't have much else to do right now after all.

"Black fur, green eyes and you hate me upon first sight, that's like completely like Loki." Stark continued to laugh to himself, holding _Loki_ in his hands, a safe distance away to not get scratched. 

Loki started wiggling him Stark's hold, a universal sign of "let me down, right this instance!" 

And Stark did exactly that, Loki bolted backward, putting distance between himself and Stark before turning back. 

Stark was still chuckling but soon got himself back under control with a shake of his head. "I can't believe I was right," Stark flopped back and stared up at the sky, paying Loki no more attention. "I actually just thought a random cat was like some villain. This paranoia thing is getting pathetic. As soon as I get back to the tower I'll have to make sure that Pepper can't throw me out with ease like that ever again." 

Loki continued to stare at Stark, but he seemed to have forgotten all about his existence again. 

Stark was clearly unhappy, she seems to have been thrown out of his home by some "Pepper". How does all that connect to summoning Loki? 

The more he thought about it, the more he considered that this was actually completely accidental. The mortal hadn't wanted to summon him. He wasn't aware in any way that he'd done something. 

Thinking further in that direction Stark's previous words made sense. He had talked about cats being villains. That was most likely what had triggered Loki's summoning. He'd become exactly what Stark had been imagining. A villain in the form of a cat. 

This new context didn't help Loki in thinking how to break free from his predicament. 

What did Stark want with summoning him to this place? He had no way to get into the brain of the mortal to understand, to use him, to return to his preferred form. 

Stark continued to toss around on the ground until his eyes caught Loki again. Stark paused, but his face slowly morphed into a grin."You're still here, kitty? Come 'ere, lemme pet you! Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." 

Loki sneered and didn't move. The man wanted to treat him like a normal cat? Well, he could forget that Loki would never lower himself to the level of a pet. 

Stark seemed to realize this quickly and sat up with a sigh. He was mustering all of Loki's small body, who couldn't help stretching to seem the tiniest bit bigger. In his real form, he would be the taller of the two! The mortal snorted and then turned away from Loki, sitting cross-legged on the ground. 

Loki now had a clear view of the mortal's profile as he took out some device from his pocket and started playing with it, his attention off Loki again. From time to time the mortal glanced in his direction though and made more of those "inviting" noises, under the assumption they'll lure Loki towards him. 

Loki continued to watch the mortal and the longer Stark was fiddling around with the device, the more did he want to know what the man was doing. A cat’s curiosity playing into his already big thirst for knowledge. 

So he started creeping closer to the mortal, he could always try to get some useful knowledge from the mortal. 

Before he truly realized what was going on he'd jumped up on the mortal's lap, staring at a black screen that Stark had aimlessly tapped on up till this very moment, but now stilled. 

"Well, who thought that would work?" Stark laughed above him and Loki accusingly stared up at the man's face. "Sorry, buddy. I've been thrown out of my own home for the day and I can't even access my own phone." 

Loki blinked and looked from the mortal to the device, the phone. Had he truly been tricked so with such ease? Curse this weak form and its insatiable curiosity. 

"Wanna keep me company till I can get back home?" Stark continued as he simply let himself fall back on the ground, jostling Loki from his seat on the mortal's legs. 

Hissing yet again, Loki jumped off the man and a few steps away. 

"Orrrr not! Your choice, Lokitty!" Stark muttered and tucked his hands beneath his head, staring up and snickering. "Lokitty... oh my god, that name is perfect." 

Watching the mortal like a... cat, Loki determined that he didn't plan on moving further, blankly staring at the sky through the trees instead. What was he thinking about? 

Loki sat and watched. 

Maybe he also snuck a bit closer to the mortal now and again when he was sure that he wasn't looking at him in any way. 

Soon enough he ended up on the mortal's chest, staring at his face, so close now. 

Loki couldn't keep from wondering what this man had demanded when summoning him. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know! How would he ever be able to change form again without that knowledge? 

One way for this curse to be lifted could be the mortal's death. But Loki knew that he couldn't trust his luck like that. He would only maneuver himself into an even worse situation were he to kill the mortal, but what could he do? 

The mortal wouldn't tell him his reasoning, that was for sure! 

And Loki couldn't forget that he was running out of time either, the mortal had clearly stated he would be going back home at some point this day. Once the mortal was gone, Loki would be stuck here alone with no way to escape. At least he heard enough birds around him so he could be sure there was enough food but was there any water here? How long would he be able to survive here until the birds realized the cat hunting them kept to exactly this part of the forest? 

Loki was so deep in his thoughts that he startled and almost jumped away as something touched his fur without warning. 

He froze and focused back on Stark's face. Stark was looking at him with a small unsure smile. Glancing back Loki found that Stark had carefully and tentatively placed a hand on his fur, lightly moving it as if testing Loki's reaction. 

Loki looked back towards the mortal, "why?" But all that came out of his mouth was a questioning meow. 

Stark grinned slightly and seemed to take that as his cue to start stroking Loki's fur a bit firmer. 

The mortal was _petting_ him! 

Incredulously Loki stared at the man. What gave him the _right?_

He was Loki, most powerful mage in the Nine! 

Loki was ready to bristle up in rage when Stark on top of the petting of his one hand, lightly started scratching Loki, right between his shoulder blades. 

Loki was horrified as his body responded and melted upon the mortal's chest. 

When he started feeling a weird rumbling, Loki wrenched his eyes open again. When had he closed them? 

Stark was still looking at him, a small smile gracing his lips, obviously enjoying petting Loki without his permission. 

And yet, Loki still couldn't figure out where the rumbling came from. It was somehow beneath him – but Stark wasn't moving? – and yet it also seemed to reverberate throughout his whole being, a low rumbling leaving his mouth as well. 

Loki opened his eyes again – why did he keep closing them?! – and looked at the all too happy mortal. 

This was... _purring!_ The mortal was making him purr! 

Loki wanted to hiss, to thrash out, who had allowed the mortal to do this?! 

But the feeling of the continued petting, the scratching now right behind his ears. It just felt too good and Loki reveled in the touch, letting it pull him in a comfortable haze. 

  
Maybe being a cat wasn't all that bad if it felt this _good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, to be a cat and able to purr...


	4. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the day-long ban from the tower draws to a close...

Loki jolted awake when his pillow beneath him moved without warning, but only an indignant kitten's squawk left his mouth. 

Memories of what had occurred flooded back into his brain immediately. 

He'd fallen asleep on the accursed mortal's chest! And on top of that, he was rudely pulled from his comforting slumber by the mortal sitting up and putting him on the ground now! The gall of that man! 

Loki stared at Stark who was currently stretching himself. The hiss that had been missing from his throat however long ago was finally coming out. 

"Sorry, sorry! No need to be mad, Lokitty!" Stark said, holding up his hands in a sign of peace. Loki flattened his ears to his head and ducked down staring at Stark. 

The mortal deserved to be scratched up even more than he already was by Loki. First for petting him and then waking him when he'd been blissfully asleep! 

"Sorry, but I need to get back home now, buddy. It's getting late and I'm expected for dinner." Stark took out his phone and waved it around in front of Loki's face as if to prove his point. 

Without waiting for Loki to react the mortal stood up and patted dust from his pants. 

"Well then, you certainly made my forced break a bit better for me, kittycat. You live around here? Maybe I'll come visiting you again when I feel like having a lawnmower sleep on my chest again." With that Stark turned and stepped away. 

Loki watched and when Stark had left the little clearing, Loki followed him silently, unnoticed. 

Could he leave if he stayed close to Stark? 

The answer was no and Loki had to bite back a pained yelp as pain jolted through him when he left the diameter around the tree. He couldn't have Stark notice him in pain and take the chance of the man taking him away even further, sure to kill Loki. 

Instead, Loki slinked back into his new prison and towards the tree. 

It turned out that it had indeed gotten rather late, but before Loki could climb the tree to continue his sleep there, he heard some rustling in close bushes and immediately fell into a crouch, suddenly feeling the gaping hole that was his stomach. 

Letting the predator's instinct lead him, Loki soon had a freshly caught mouse in his mouth. He carried it back to the tree and ate the mouse on its roots. 

Wondering if he could free himself with blood magic, Loki pressed a bloody paw to the tree. Nothing happened. 

Once he had finished his dinner, Loki climbed the tree, settling up high on a branch and began the long and arduous task of cleaning himself. 

Upon waking he doesn't know when he fell asleep. 

*** 

It had been a week since Tony had been on his forced break. He remembered how shocked Pepper was when he actually only came back when it was dinnertime. She'd told him that she expected he would cave after an hour and return to the tower. 

She didn't expect him to actually go out and stay there for the day and even though he returned scratched up and especially with the deep wound on his palm, Pepper told him she was proud and hoped Tony learned something valuable. 

Which he did. 

Do not climb random trees, that's something you should leave to Clint. 

Also, a cat sleeping and purring on your chest is incredibly relaxing. 

Actually, Tony kept thinking about the cat. Lokitty, he had called it. 

He wondered if Lokitty would still be there if he returned if he could pet that smooth fur again... 

So it had now been a week since he'd been thrown out of the tower the first time and this time he left voluntarily. 

He was even prepared for it this time, taking a water bottle and lunch with him in a bag. 

On his way to the park, Tony caught sight of a pet shop and wondered if the Lokitty would love a snack to eat too? Maybe some toys as well... 

That was how Tony went to search for a cat he may never find again, decked out with a ton of new cat toys and cat treats. 

He'd even gotten a small bowl that he could pour milk that cats could drink into. Tony hadn't even been aware before that cats weren't allowed to drink huge amounts of normal milk. 

Once again he hoped no one noticed him as he slipped into the same area of the park as a week prior, this time not muttering in frustration, but lightly calling out to a cat that wouldn't even recognize the name he called. 

Sitting down in the same clearing as the last time, Tony drank some of his water, before calling out to the cat again. He had no idea if it was even close by and after a few minutes Tony got out his phone – this time it was working since he hadn't been thrown outside by Pepper and Jarvis for this outing. 

Playing a bit on his phone, Tony kept calling out for the cat every few minutes. 

Quickly losing his time, Tony was surprised when he looked back up from his phone, finding the cat sitting right in front of him, staring at him as if deep in thought. 

"Lokitty!" Tony exclaimed and reached out for the cat, intending to pet his head. 

Instead, Lokitty swiped his hand with his claws, drawing a bit of blood. 

Tony huffed, cradling his hand to his chest. "So that's how it's gonna be? Look, I'm sorry it took so long till I visited you again, but if you don't wanna play nice I'm not giving you any snacks!" 

The cat looked at him with a cocked head. 

Tony sighed and shook his head. "What am I even doing, talking to a cat... as if he could understand me." 

He didn't expect the cat to suddenly jump into his lap, claws digging into the fabric of his shirt as Lokitty leaned up closely study his face. 

Tony blinked and looked into the cat's huge eyes. "Hi?" He tentatively asked and slowly moved his hand to pet the cat on the head. 

Lokitty startled at that, obviously not expecting the sudden touch, but he didn't back away, so Tony took that as an ok to start petting the cat again. 

A few minutes later he had a lap full of purring cat, treats and toys completely forgotten as he showered the little thing in affection. 

Only a while later when Lokitty woke up from a nap and curiously sniffed the bag he brought with him, did Tony remember all the stuff he had brought and was happy to immediately pamper the cat even more. 

When Tony left later that day there was a spring in his step, he hadn't felt this refreshed in a long time. 

Maybe the break the week prior had been a good idea after all, even if it had started out horrendously, Tony had now acquired a new friend in the form of a cat. 

Tony started visiting the cat weekly at first, but somehow he found himself there more and more often, enjoying the time he spent with Lokitty immensely. 

He'd learned a few weeks into his visits that the cat seemingly lived in that small part of central park. Tony had caught Lokitty always following him for a short while when Tony left until he abruptly stopped, watching Tony's retreating form, before turning back around himself. 

He also noticed how the cat warmed up to him more and more. When in the start there were still incidents where he walked back home with scratched up arms and it always took time until the cat came closer and accepted his touch, now Lokitty would let Tony pet him without complaint, obviously relishing the attention Tony pampered him with. He also stopped looking at Tony like he accused him of some kind of murder, a fond look often crossing the cat's eyes. 

Tony wondered if it would be ok to take the cat home with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, Tony... it's not like the cat likes you, or anything XD not that he'd admit to it.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good fun times... and a maybe not so fun time

When Stark came back for the first time, Loki was surprised. Then he was suspicious, seeing the huge bag the mortal had brought with him. Suspicion quickly turned into curiosity though and Loki had sat down before Stark, waiting for the man to finally notice him. 

Once he did, Loki couldn't help himself but stare the man right in the face, searching for ulterior motives. 

But then Stark started petting him again and honestly, that felt so much like Valhalla, Loki wanted him to never stop. 

At some point, Loki had fallen asleep again. When he woke up again, he finally wanted to know what was in that bag the man brought and that turned out to be the best thing about that day. Maybe. Just after the petting and snoozing on the mortal's warm lap. 

Finally, he got some other food besides too skinny birds and mouses, not even beginning about the rat he caught that one day. Needless to say, he didn't finish that dinner. 

The milk Stark poured him was probably the tastiest drink he had ever had. Much better than the bland water from the small pond in Loki's area – which he was still grateful for even existing here in the first place, otherwise he would have probably died from thirst by then. 

When Stark had left again, Loki returned to the tree which was his captor. 

Did Stark know he had trapped Loki here and that's why he visited again? 

Loki didn't know. 

Stark returned more and more often. Loki stopped questioning the man. 

He'd even found himself more and more in acceptance of his fate. It was likely that he was stuck here until Stark died of natural circumstances that didn't involve Loki and Loki found he'd be able to bear that if the mortal kept visiting him and scratching him in just the right spots. 

Of course, he may also be influenced by the mortals continued bribing of him with fancy food. Sometimes he even convinced the man to share some of his lunch with Loki. 

It had been a few months when an... incident happened. Stark had brought some kind of small pillow with him and set it in front of Loki without a word, only smiling knowingly. 

Suspiciously, Loki had observed the pillow from a distance, before determining that it wouldn't start suddenly moving – but one could never be too sure with Stark. 

Loki moved closer to the pillow and a weird sweet smell started filling his senses When he got close to the pillow, he batted it with his paw and the smell seemed to be exploding from the pillow. 

Loki couldn't get enough. He dragged the pillow closer to himself, hugged it with all his body and rolled around in the grass while trying to smell and taste it as much as possible. 

He wasn't aware of Stark laughing at him, nor did he notice how he drooled all over the pillow. 

He was in a drug-induced haze and when he surfaced out of it again, he was still curled up around the pillow, the smell still attacking his senses. 

_Tony_ was smiling. 

Loki wanted to grin back, but he couldn't in this body. Instead, he started to purr and stumbled over to Tony on shaky legs, leaving the pillow behind and curling up in the man's lap. He almost smelled better than that wonderful pillow to Loki. 

He only woke back up in the middle of the night. Unlike any other time though, Tony had stayed until after the sunset and looking up Loki could see he had fallen asleep as well. 

Blinking, not sure how he had managed to be blessed in that way, having his warm pillow there for him even in the night, Loki fell asleep again. 

It was only the next morning after _Stark_ had woken up again and left that Loki realized the mortal had given him catnip and then laughed at the poor cat in his drug-induced state. 

Loki swore to himself he would never forgive the mortal for his that cruel transgression into his personal space, hooking him up with embarrassing drugs like that without warning. 

Loki definitely had not forgiven the mortal when he returned later that day and blissfully petted him into sleep. Neither did he forgive him when Tony gave him even fancier food than usual. 

The next time Tony brought a catnip pillow with him again, Loki picked it up immediately and sat down his in the middle of Tony's lap before the smell started affecting him. 

The man complained about how Loki had drooled all over his pants and scratched him up for the rest of the day, but he did so without venom. 

Tony didn't bring any more catnip with him. 

*** 

Pepper thought that Tony was finally seeing someone new for the first time since they broke up after the New York invasion. They were still good friends. 

Tony didn't have it in him to tell her he was only feeding a wild cat and that he'd love to get him home but also feared Lokitty wouldn't like his freedom taken. 

*** 

Several months had passed since Tony had brought Lokitty some catnip. Seasons were changing and fall slowly started to set in. 

With fall Thor came back from Asgard for the first time in a long while. He told the Avengers that Loki had somehow disappeared from his prison and seemed to have completely disappeared from the Nine Realms. Heimdall couldn't find him anywhere and they also didn't manage to track down Loki's magical signature. 

Thor told them that Loki would technically be assumed dead, but one could never know with his brother. He was hopeful that Loki was still alive. Tony couldn't fault him for that, having found his own Loki-tty. 

Still, Tony didn't care much about all that, he had his Lokitty and didn't need much more. 

While Thor came with fall, with Thor came storms. 

Currently, the largest storm in the past 10 years was engulfing New York and Tony couldn't help but think about his cat. Yes, his. Even though he wasn't living in his home, he was sure that Lokitty was only that nice with him. 

Lokitty was all alone, covering in the tree he slept on when Tony wasn't there and it pained Tony's heart. 

He finally came to a decision. 

Grabbing a cat carriage, he had bought months ago, and pulling on a jacket as fast as he could, Tony was out in the rain. 

Lokitty was living in the tree that Tony had fallen from, he'd figured out some weeks ago. When Tony reached it he looked up, searching for the cat with his eyes, before he started calling. What he did not expect was Lokitty calling out from somewhere close to the ground, hidden between tree roots. 

Tony leaned over the roots, searching out the little cat and finding him covered in mud and frazzled. 

Tony picked him up quickly and started talking soothingly to him, petting his muddy fur. 

"Don't worry, little one. Shhh, we'll get you home in the warm and then we'll clean you right back up, yeah?" Tony mumbled, holding Lokitty with one hand and opening the carriage with another, maneuvering the cat inside. 

Tony kept talking to the cat as he started the trek back to the tower as fast as possible. 

It was only after a few minutes of walking through the heavy rain – even coming down on him heavily between the trees – before Lokitty suddenly seemed to start wailing in pain. He must have realized Tony was attempting to take him from his territory. 

Tony immediately stopped and opened the cat's carriage, taking him in his arms. "Shhh, shhh, everything's alright, Lokitty. I'm taking you home. You don't need to sleep outside all alone anymore." 

The cat stilled at that against him and Tony continued his march, the carriage forgotten as he cradled Lokitty close to his chest. 

When they arrived back at the tower, Lokitty and Tony both were shivering messes. And yet Tony only shed out of his wet clothes and pulled on some dry sweatpants before he was taking Lokitty to the bath and started bathing the calm cat. 

Didn't cats hate baths? Maybe Lokitty was just as glad to be rid of the grime as Tony would be when he would shower later, but his cat was his first priority. 

He carefully dried the still strangely calm cat with a hairdryer. He also still wrapped him in a towel afterward for safety, leaving the bathroom with a cat bundle and flopping down on a couch where he started to pet Lokitty. He'd been talking to him reassuringly the whole time. 

He doesn't remember at what point he fell asleep, still wet and dirty from the storm. 

*** 

Loki is in a daze. 

Tony just picked him up and carried him out of that forest. Took him away from the tree without pain after that first short bout of it. 

He stared at the sleeping mortal. 

_"Home."_

Loki looked around at the strange unknown space. 

This wasn't his home. 

Loki curled up right next to Tony, giving his mortal some of his own warmth. 

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Lokitty found a home he hadn't even been searching for!


	6. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper comes in the morning to check on Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Turns out that I started disliking this story for some reason as soon as I started posting it, sooo good that I only upload finished stuff lol
> 
> Also, only a few more chapters left and then I don't have the responsibility anymore to update! 🎉🎉🎉

Pepper walked inside Tony's penthouse early in the morning the next day. Jarvis had told her how his sir had gone out in the heavy storm and returned, soaked and muddy. 

She did not expect to see the billionaire, still muddy from an obvious trip outside yesterday and only in sweatpants sleeping on a couch with a cat cuddling close to him on his chest. 

Pepper smiled slightly, but the cute situation she found her boss in didn't stop her from waking him. "Anthony Edward Stark! Did you forget that you have to appear at a board meeting today?" 

The man in question didn't wake up, but the cat did, piercing Pepper with angry green eyes, obviously not enjoying being woken up. 

But still, the cat stretched itself and put claws into Tony's skin while doing so, startling the engineer beneath awake. 

Tony almost jolted up and almost threw the cat from his chest, but caught himself in time, staring at the cat accusingly. "Why'd you wake me up, Lokitty? Don't you think I deserve to sleep in after saving you from the storm yesterday?" 

The cat didn't respond, naturally. Pepper rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, getting Tony's attention. "Actually, _the cat_ was just helping me get you off your lazy ass, Tony." 

Pepper looked pointedly at the cat which continued to lie on Tony's chest, starting to purr once Tony began to pet it. 

"Ah, yeah." Tony started, actually looking a bit sheepish. "You see Pep... When you thought I was seeing someone it might have actually not been a person but like a cat? Don't worry, he's a wild cat and not chipped or anything, I wouldn't just steal someone's cat, you know? And well, it was storming real bad yesterday night and I was worried about Lokitty here, so I got him home. Right, you little-" 

Tony interrupted himself and pinched his nose, but it didn't seem to help and he ended up sneezing. 

"Ahaha, kind of cold in here this morning, right, Pepper?" Tony said sitting up now, holding the cat in his arms. 

Pepper raised an eyebrow, but before she could actually answer Tony's ridiculous query, Jarvis spoke up. "Actually, sir, the temperature in the tower is regulated as on any other day. Your temperature seems to be elevated though. You seem to have gotten sick after your trip outside in the rain without properly washing up upon coming back." 

"Me? Sick? Hah! As if!" Tony stood up with all the bravado he could muster, still carrying the purring cat. "Tony Stark never gets sick just because he was in the rain too long!" 

Pepper shook her head with a sigh. "Tony." 

The inventor that had been walking towards the nearest coffee machine turned back to her. "Yes?" 

"Treat yourself to a warm bath and make sure that you get healthy again. Don't you dare get any fast food today, Jarvis will be watching you." Pepper smiled at Tony and headed back to the elevator. "I'll deal with your appointments, as always." 

"Thanks, Pep! You're a goddess!" Tony called after her, even making kissing noises. Ever the charmer. 

Shaking her head at the adorable man once more, Pepper turned back, elevator doors still open. "Oh and Tony? Make sure you take care of that cat well or I'll find a way to take you out." 

Through the closing elevator doors, Pepper saw Tony grin and cock his head. "I sure do hope you mean to take me out on a date there, or should I be worried?" 

Pepper snorted at Tony's casual non-serious flirting, but his new cat didn't seem to like it, trying to reach Tony's skin with sharp claws. 

Pepper never thought Tony would get something like a cat, but she was pleasantly surprised to be wrong. If Tony really had run out to get the cat in a storm yesterday and gotten ill from that trip, it showed how deeply he cared about that Lokitty. 

Maybe Tony finally found exactly the person he needed. 

  
  


Loki had woken up when the woman called Pepper – Tony talked about her from time to time when he had visited Loki's territory – had tried to wake up Tony for some thing or another. 

Not wanting for this annoying conversation to drag on for too long, Loki had taken it upon himself to wake up his mortal and a few claws seemed to do the trick to his pleasure. 

Soon afterward Tony had started petting him again. Purring at the fantastic sensation, Loki had lost track of the conversation Tony and Pepper had, though he did notice that it focused on Tony becoming ill due to picking up Loki. Though Loki was assured that it was nothing to worry about since Tony still knew exactly how to pet him right. 

Loki only tuned back in on the conversation when the woman was disappearing in the elevator and it was to the sound of Tony flirting with her. 

Loki froze for a second. Then unexpected rage filled his mind, the mortal had said there was nothing between them before! That they split still being friends! 

There wasn't much more thought put into it before Loki was trying to scratch at whatever of Tony's skin he could reach, wiggling out of the mortal's grasp, in the end, landing on solid ground. 

Now way smaller than the man, Loki trotted back to the couch they had slept on and sat down on it. 

Tony stared after him, with a confused expression. "What's got you all mad, Lokitty?" Much to Loki's chagrin the mortal stepped closer and kneeled down before Loki, putting them at eye level. Loki had to resist his easily forgiving body, wanting to go close and get more pets. 

Instead, he stared at Tony, holding on to the anger – though it also started to be colored by confusion. Why was he mad again? 

"Was it because Pepper woke us up?" Loki couldn't help but hiss at her name. "Don't you like Pep, little buddy? Because if you don't you'll have to live with it. I told you about her before, I'm sure. She's a great friend and always looks out so that I'll take care of myself. And while doing all that she even puts up with good old obnoxious me, always annoying and flirting with everyone." 

Loki hissed again, he's learned that Tony was neither obnoxious NOR annoying. If that Pepper really thought then he might truly not like her as Tony said. 

At least Tony confirmed she was just a friend and he hadn't been serious about the flirting... 

Loki blinked. 

And then some more. 

Why should he be mad if the mortal flirted with that Pepper, or anyone for that matter? 

It didn't matter to Loki. He'd managed to secure himself a nice place to sleep that ensured a lot of pets and intended to stay until the man finally died or Loki somehow fulfilled the summoning conditions the mortal had set unknowingly. 

Shaking his head to chase away the thoughts, Loki saw Tony had stood up again and was resuming his previous path to some kind of kitchen. He also started sneezing and sniffling more. 

Loki wondered if he should reveal himself in a little magical way and heal the mortal's illness. It would be easy compared to the energy needed to heal an Asgardian. 

No. Loki shook his head again. 

He would not allow feelings to be at play here. 

He was the mortal's prisoner, – even if he did not know so, – there was no reason for Loki to ever like the man besides pretending to do so in order to improve his situation. 

Like with petting. He didn't need to endure it all the time, but it made the man like him more. That's the only thing he got out of that. Most definitely. 

Being picked up, Loki got pulled out of his thoughts and he found himself back in Tony's arms, in the kitchen too. When had he walked there? 

"Already forgiven me, handsome man? Or do you just want me to pet you more? I hope it's both, cutie, because I will be petting you now." Tony said and did as promised while waiting for his coffee. 

Before it was done, Loki was lifted up to Tony's eye level, making them stare at each other's eyes yet again. Didn't mortals say to not look cats in the eye, lest you challenge them? 

"Once my coffee's done I'm gonna take a long, warm bath like Pepper commanded, or she'll skin me alive the next time we meet. You wanna join, kitty?" 

Loki stared and stared. He would win this duel, Tony would look away first, he was sure. 

Without thinking, Loki lightly nudged the coffee machine with magic to make it finish faster and it beeped within seconds, making Tony look away. 

Loki let out a triumphant mew as Tony checked the machine. "Whoa, that was weird. The machine's way faster than usual." Tony looked up towards a camera. "J, it isn't broken, is it?" 

"No, sir, it is not. The coffee machine is in top quality and I am as of yet unsure why it has finished early. The coffee appears to be good though." Tony's AI answered him. 

Loki grinned internally, of course, the AI wouldn't figure out what he'd done with the machine and it made him win his duel with Tony, dissipating any last remnant of what he'd been thinking about previously. 

Tony sank to the ground and gently put Loki on his own feet again, he stood back up with another pat to Loki's head. Taking his coffee, Tony started walking away. "Well, I'll be in the bathroom, Lokitty. You do whatever you want. I'm sure you want to explore your new home." 

This left Loki sitting on the kitchen floor, looking after Tony who left him alone with only a single pat to the head! No, this wouldn't go. 

Loki ran after Tony, who entered something looking like a bedroom and shot through the mortal's legs, making him stumble slightly. 

"You with me after all?" Tony inquired with a grin towards Loki. "Too scared to explore alone or do you just want to demand more pats, puffpuff?" 

The fact that Loki didn't even blink anymore at the ludicrous nicknames Tony gave him every other second should be rewarded with more petting he'd say. 

But as Loki didn't have any way to convey this to Tony, he instead decided to meow at the man, who understood that well enough. "Yes, yes, you'll be getting your pets, little one." 

Tony walked through another door and when Loki followed he realized this was the bathroom from yesterday. He'd been too preoccupied to pay attention to his surroundings at the time, but it was a large and beautiful bathroom now that he got a closer look. 

Loki's favorite was immediately the big bathtub that would be able to house more than a single person and he started purring in content, thinking of the long baths he could take here. It had always been a thing he'd love indulging himself with back when he was still a prince of Asgard. 

But he wasn't. 

He was also a cat and that in itself meant he couldn't enjoy baths like usual. 

And yet nothing could stop him from jumping into the tub as soon as Tony had finished filling it with water. 

The other had laughed and carefully lifted Loki up before stepping into the water himself, letting Loki down again as he sat down in the tub. 

Loki spent the next 10 minutes swimming around the water happily while Tony chuckled at him. But soon he found himself too tired to continue and elected Tony's half submerged chest a nice place to rest, so he curled up there and found himself dozing on the mortal's chest. 

Loki felt content, maybe this was better than his original punishment after all. A prison where he would get pampered by Tony? It sounded more and more like Loki had drawn the lucky straw. 

His purring was only proving a point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out being summoned by Tony wasn't actually the bad luck Loki first thought it was.


	7. Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still ill and actually enjoying his bath.

Tony was surprised. All he'd ever heard about cats was that they hated water, but his Lokitty obviously didn't. He loved it, was even swimming around for a while. 

Tony was grateful for the positive distraction the cat offered to him, having remembered why he didn't usually like taking baths as soon as he'd let the water in, but his excited little cat had brought him right back out of his thoughts. 

Having Lokitty curled up on his chest also turned out to be quite alright for Tony. The cat didn't judge him for the arc reactor in his chest at all, curling up carefully as to not put too much weight on it, not that Lokitty was heavy in any way at all. 

Tony found that having the furball around in general improved his mood. 

He had known before that he liked the cat, he came back for him in the park day after day after all. 

But now the cat was _here_ and Tony found he already didn't wish for anything else. It made him wonder how old the cat already was and how long he'd have left with it. Already did his mind darken just thinking about his cat dying in the end. 

What if it was soon? What if he gave Lokitty something wrong to eat and he would die? What if he got ill? 

But no, Lokitty was a very active cat, probably not very old by Jarvis estimation. Jarvis would also make sure that he didn't give the cat anything wrong to eat. And if he got ill, Tony had enough money to buy the best veterinarians. 

He shouldn't worry about a far away future with his cat if he was still there. 

He only had to focus on the present and that meant working on getting healthy again. 

Drawing in a breath, still watching Lokitty snooze on his chest, Tony was surprised to find that he already felt considerably better than before. He even felt like he could almost breathe through his nose again. 

Letting out his breath again, Tony relaxed slightly. This wasn't so bad. 

*** 

Shooting up after almost falling asleep in the bathtub, Tony decided that this was bad after all. Lokitty woke up after Tony accidentally dunked him into the water and seemed to agree with Tony's sentiment. 

Tony let out a sigh and helped the cat out of the water, pulling the plug as he stepped out himself. 

"Jarvis, why'd you let me fall asleep in the water, buddy?" Tony asked as he dried himself off with a towel before moving on to Lokitty. 

"I thought you looked quite comfortable and didn't want to interrupt your good experience with water, sir." Jarvis responded cheekily, ever the beacon of truth. 

"Mhmmm, you could just admit you like little Lokitty more than me and didn't want me to disturb him." Tony shook his head as he left the bathroom in search of some clothing, Lokitty following close behind. 

"I admit, I may be partial towards the cat. I am sure it can only be because you programmed me to love animals though, sir." Jarvis dryly called out. 

"Did I now? You sure you didn't write that into your own code, J?" By now Tony had put on some boxers and a shirt, picking up sweatpants to be safe too – he _was_ still ill after all. 

"Maybe I did, sir. Maybe I didn't. Either way, would you dig to find out the truth?" Jarvis asked as Tony rolled his eyes. He didn't look into Jarvis' code often anymore, only to check on him every once in a while. So he'd still be able to fix his AI if anything were to happen, but he liked Jarvis having his own privacy to grow. And if that found him discovering that he liked cats? All the better. 

Tony stepped out of his bedroom and returned to the coffee machine, picking up Lokitty as he waited for another coffee. 

He was honestly surprised that the cat didn't go out to explore the penthouse, but stayed at Tony's heels all the time. Weren't cats incredibly curious creatures? 

Tony shrugged that question away and continued to pet the purring machine in his arms as he waited for the other machine to finish. When his coffee was finally done, he picked it up with one hand while holding Lokitty with the other and went back to the couch they had slept on, turning on the tv, not really paying attention to the program. 

At some point, Tony started dozing off again while petting Lokitty, one hand warmly on the cat's body. 

*** 

Tony woke back up to the smell of dinner being cooked. When Tony drowsily stood up – Lokitty had left at some point during his nap – he could see Pepper standing in the kitchen, cooking something. 

Lokitty was also in the kitchen watching Pepper out of narrowed eyes. He really did not like her for some reason, did he? Maybe he just didn't like women overall? Some cats were like that, right? 

"Pep!" Tony called out as he approached Pepper, "What are you doing here, you absolutely wonderful woman?" 

Pepper didn't turn to him as she flipped something in the pan. That looked like grilled cheese, didn't it? "Making sure that you don't stay ill, Tony. It's so rare that you actually catch something that it's worrying every time you do, but you seem to be doing pretty well again already. I'm sure it's because you took the bath like I told you, right?" 

Tony grinned as he leaned to the counter next to Pepper, so he could see her face. "Sure did! Almost fell asleep in the bathtub even." Tony shuddered exaggeratedly. "Poor Lokitty got dunked into the water when I jerked awake." 

Pepper glanced at Tony with raise eyebrows. "You took the cat into the water?" 

"Hey, I am aware that not all cats like water!" Tony scoffed. "Lokitty loves to swim though and if you don't believe me just as Jarvis for the surveillance footage." 

"And see your junk on camera? Tony, Tony, I didn't know you were that desperate to get some action again." Pepper seized the genius up and down with a grim expression but cracked up into a smile immediately afterward. 

"Nah, I actually thought about becoming like one of those crazy cat ladies. Can you be a crazy cat lady with one cat? I don't want to search for more cats and I'm quite happy with just one." Tony rambled as he looked over what Pepper was doing. Was that tomato soup? 

"You can probably be a crazy anything if you try hard enough, I heard some people call you a crazy scientist once, did you know?" Pepper easily replied as she swatted Tony's hand away, who had attempted to stick his finger into the soup. 

Puffing out his chest with both indignation and pride, Tony pouted just a little bit at being refused to get a taste. "I think that's a well-earned title, even though I'm not really a scientist, but people like reaching a lot to make things sound however they want." 

"That the people do." Pepper laughed as she turned off the stove. "Now! Stop being lazy and get out dishes, being ill is no excuse!" 

Tony pouted some more, to be safe and set the table for both Pepper and himself though. Once he was done, Pepper brought the food over and Tony caught sight of the cat, still watching them. 

He smiled and went over to Lokitty, petting his head. "We'll get you some food too, yeah, little buddy?" 

Tony had quite a stock of cat food in the penthouse already, not wanting to go shopping every time before he went to visit Lokitty. So he quickly fixed the cat some food and gave it to him, before returning to the table and Pepper who was watching him with a fond smile. 

To his raised eyebrow Pepper only shook her head and continued to smile. "Never expected to see The Tony Stark settling down, and with a cat of all things! The media will love it when they catch wind of it." Pepper snickered. "I can already see it before me. _Iron Man Not Made Of Iron; How Tony Stark Secretly Has A Heart For Cats._ " 

Tony snorted as he shoveled some tomato soup and grilled cheese on his plate. He'd never had this particular combination of food before, but Pepper – he knew from experience – was a pretty good cook. Way better than him at any rate. She was the only person that got him to eat some home-cooked meals. 

"Hmm, true. The press will definitely have a field day. _Tony Stark Finally Settled Down On One Pussy._ Mhh, yep, I can see it happening." Tony remarked, eating the surprisingly good meal. He told Pepper as much and she smiled. 

They continued chatting lightheartedly while they ate their food and when Lokitty jumped on the table after having finished his own food, Pepper started admonishing him. Tony, however, told Lokitty it was fine and let the cat jump on his lap where Tony started petting him while eating. It had almost looked like he'd given Pepper a victorious look when Tony started petting him. 

Soon thereafter Pepper left already, leaving a bit of work for Tony behind if he felt good enough to do it. He did in fact, but that did not mean he'd do it right away, of course. 

Instead, he retreated back to the couch with Lokitty, picking up some of the cat toys he bought along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have receipts that the second headline that Tony came up with is Ehtar's fault. The things I do for you, Ehtar :squint: ❤️
> 
> Anyways, we're almost at the end! ~~I can't tell you how much I keep forgetting that I actually still have to update this XD the times i remember are getting later and later lol~~


	8. No-Kitty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Lokitty get ready for bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs in late and puts on sunglasses to look cool* I totally didn't forget updating due to watching Good Omens, no sir! ~~it's not midnight yet at least? 20 minutes tho... cutting it close here~~
> 
> Also since the next chapter is only a short epilogue, I'll be updating that tomorrow...... if I don't forget about it again lol

For the next two hours, Tony played with Lokitty, until both of them were yawning and tired. 

Standing up while stretching himself, Tony looked to Lokitty. "I'd say it's bedtime for us, yeah, sniffy buddy?" 

The cat looked back at him with half closed eyes and nodded, walking towards the bedroom without waiting for him. 

Tony blinked and looked after the cat. Did he just understand Tony? 

He only started moving again when the cat looked back towards him and flicked his tail, obviously agitated that Tony wasn't coming. 

When Tony opened the bedroom door, Lokitty immediately darted towards the bed, while Tony took a short bathroom break. 

Coming back into the bedroom he saw the cat rolling around on his bed. 

"You like it, little buddy? I have to admit I love that bed a whole lot too." Tony chuckled as he moved towards the bed himself. 

Lokitty had stopped moving, lying on his back as he looked towards Tony. The cat meowed once and Tony shook his head, laughing. That sounded almost like Lokitty had attempted to say "yes." 

His face crinkled into a smile as he looked at the obviously comfortable cat. "You trying to mimic normal people, little one? Keep that up and I'll have to start calling you just 'Loki'." Tony snorted. "Wouldn't that be a picture? Loki casually lying on his back in my be-" 

Tony blinked. 

His cat questioningly cocked his head to the side. 

His cat. 

Uhm, actually. That would probably be Loki now. 

When Tony had imagined Loki in his bed, green light had enveloped his cat without warning and left Loki, lazing in the same pose behind. 

Tony couldn't find any words, he was completely baffled as he stared at Loki and Loki did not seem ready to give him an answer either, merely looking at him with big questioning eyes. 

It had to have been several minutes before Loki opened his mouth. "What's the matter, Tony?" 

Loki blinked and raised his hand to his mouth, blinking again and staring at it. 

_"Oh."_

"Yeah." Tony went over to the bed and sat down, facing Loki. 

They didn't say a thing, they looked at each other without any words. 

In the end, Tony was the one that continued on. "Have you been my cat all this time?" 

Loki blushed, honest to god _blushed._ It was unfairly adorable. 

"I didn't plan to deceive you and sneak my way into your heart like that, no." Loki responded after thinking about his response for a second, but he didn't look away. Neither of them did. 

"That was a yes or no question, Lokitty." Tony admonished him, not expecting Loki to actually flinch together. 

Loki glanced away, obviously uncomfortable and searching for a way out. He didn't seem to find one that was satisfying, because he answered soon after. "Yes, it's been me all this time. But I did not, in fact, disguise myself as a cat to get close to you. That was just..." 

Loki trailed off, and Tony raised an eyebrow. "A convenient payoff?" 

"No!" Loki retorted vehemently. "I mean... maybe? At first? You did bring me food and now even shelter, so I didn't have to worry too much myself." 

Tony sighed and let himself fall down on the bed next to Loki, staring at the ceiling. For some reason he wasn't worried at all, his Lokitty wouldn't hurt him now for no reason. 

His Loki. Uhm. Nope, fucking nope. Just Loki. 

He'd known Loki in cat form for a few months now and was sure he wouldn't hurt him without reason now. Yes, that sounded right. 

After a few moments of hesitation, Loki carefully mirrored Tony's position, staring up at the ceiling as well. 

"So, wanna tell the whole story, buddy?" Tony asked after a few more minutes of silence. 

He heard Loki take a deep breath, before his prior cat, prior villain started explaining how Tony had accidentally summoned him using blood magic and the tree he fell from all that time ago. There was also something about the tree being a seedling of Yggdrasil and Yggdrasil's blessing which Tony elected not to think about too much. It had apparently resulted in Loki being stuck in the form of a cat, while also being unable to go far away from the tree. 

Since Tony had been the one to summon him, he was able to both physically remove from the perimeter he was stuck in and to release Loki from his cat form. 

Now Loki was finally back in his more usual body and could move around as he wanted again. 

Tony had found himself almost drifting off to the soft sound of Loki's voice, still exhausted from his illness, but when Loki stopped talking he forced himself back to full attention. 

Going over the words in his mind once again, Tony heard them for what they were. An explanation to clear up his confusion and assure him that there was never a cat besides Loki. And Loki was free to go. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why was this so hard? This was Loki. But Loki had also been his cats. He knew him by now. Loki could have spent all this time trying to hurt him. Hell, Loki could have left when Tony accidentally released him! 

Maybe Loki had come to care about him at least a little bit as well, so Tony did the responsible thing. "Ok." 

Loki didn't seem to understand him though as he sat up slightly on his elbow peering down at Tony. "Pardon?" 

Tony smiled. "I said 'ok'. You're back to your original form and free to go. Sorry, for forcing you into captivity there for a while, I truly didn't intend to do that. Maybe I can do something to make it up to you? Do you want money or something? Wait, no, you're a prince, you probably have enough mo-" 

"Tony." Loki interrupted him, making Tony fix on Loki again. "You do not owe me anything if anything I owe you. Before you summoned me I was in the Asgards prison and would still be now. If anything you helped me with my jailbreak and should try to recapture me now." 

Loki let himself back down on the bed, shifting his head to look at the ceiling again. "How come you're not doing your hero's work right now?" 

Tony stared at Loki who in fact wasn't running away, not poised for a fight in any way at all. He seemed relaxed, but there was a slight tension to his frame. 

It almost reminded him of his Lokitty in the beginning, hesitant to accept any affection. 

But... This was his Lokitty. Only in a slightly different form. 

Carefully Tony sat up the tiniest bit, reaching over slowly, so Loki would be able to see his movement and stop it if he wanted to. But Loki didn't move and Tony's hand landed on Loki's head, petting his hair carefully. 

It was just as soft as it was when he was a cat. 

After a moment he realized that Loki was leaning into the touch, careful to not look at Tony. 

"If I'm not doing my hero work, then you're also not doing a great job at being an escaped prisoner, Loki. Naturally, I would think you'd run away, keep your freedom and all that, but..." Tony trailed off, smiling when Loki's eyes fluttered close from the attention to his head. 

Loki opened his eyes when Tony didn't continue though and glared at him. 

"But somehow I don't believe you're actually a bad person anymore. I've come to know you after all." After all, Lokitty and Loki had always been the same and where Lokitty was temperamental, yet also always craving touch and affection, Loki had to be the same, right? 

And yet Loki's reply sounded bitter. "You've come to know _a cat_ , Tony." 

"If I've come to know a cat, how is it that we're still on first name basis, Loki?" And idea sparked in Tony's mind. "And how come that I know to scratch this spot-" Tony stopped petting Loki's hair, bringing down his nails on the god's head instead. "-right about here?" 

When Tony scratched Loki at the spot he'd been talking about, the mage started shuddering at first and then seemed to melt into the pillows below, eyes firmly shut. 

Tony smiled and couldn't help himself as he continued his ministrations to the god's head. Not that he seemed to mind, after a moment a deep rumbling sound seemed to come from him and with a bit of a start he realized that Loki had to be _purring_. The sound so similar to the one in his kitten form, yet so much deeper. 

He also couldn't help himself when his second hand snuck to do the same as the other. 

It was only when Tony scratched underneath Loki's chin and the other bared his throat in response that he came to a jarring stop, staring at Loki's throat. Loki's very kissable throat. 

Overall, Loki was the image of enticing. The completely disheveled hair from Tony's attention to it, the completely content expression and relaxation of Loki, the deep rumbling still coming from him, Loki's hands were even gripping slightly at the sheets beneath him. 

Tony had to _stop_ and take his hands away from Loki, sitting up and slightly turning away from the _other man_ in his bed. Lest he be doing something stupid. 

After a few seconds, he heard Loki's voice, deep and relaxed. "Tony?" 

Loki was only proving his point, he had come to know the other. Could imagine the slightly disappointed look in his eyes, pouting just the slightest bit, but Tony wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he continued. 

He felt Loki move and startled a bit when a head fell to his shoulder, still relaxed, still content. 

"Why did you stop if you claim to know me?" Loki murmured, arms wrapping around Tony's middle. 

Maybe he'd been wrong and Loki would be ok with Tony not holding back. But Tony didn't say as much, instead prodding a bit further with his words. "I am under the impression that you broke free from jail recently." Tony swallowed when he felt Loki nodding against his shoulder. "And you probably don't have a place to call home yet, right?" 

"Mhhh," the low sound went right through Tony's bones. "I was under the impression I was already in this place called home, right now." 

"So you wouldn't be opposed to staying in my bed for an indefinite amount of time?" Tony shifted his head slightly so he was more or less talking into Loki's ear. 

A shudder went through the god behind him and he hugged Tony closer to himself. "I'd love to." 

Tony turned around in Loki's grasp, forcing him to lift his head off Tony's shoulder, but before he could complain Tony's hands found Loki's hair again, tangling in it while he pulled Loki close into a kiss. 

Tony's hand wandered, teasing Loki in all those spots he knew the kitten had loved. Loki groaned when Tony scratched over his belly just so and Tony found himself suddenly hauled back into the middle of the bed, lying on top of Loki. 

They kissed until Tony suddenly had to pull back and sneeze, causing Loki to frown. 

"You're still ill." It wasn't a question, more of a fact instead. 

Tony still found himself agreeing. "Sorry, that totally broke the mood." 

"No." Tony found himself manhandled under a thick blanket by Loki who looked at him with obvious affection. "It's not only you that cares about me, Tony. I care about you too. Now sleep, so you'll be again by tomorrow morning." 

Tony couldn't help but pout at that. Just because he was ill, Loki had interrupted their make-out and maybe more session, but if he did actually care about Tony too... 

"We'll continue this tomorrow when I'm feeling better?" Tony asked with hopeful eyes. 

A slow grin stretched over Loki's face. "Did I ever say anything that indicated otherwise?" 

With that Loki curled up right next to Tony, his head resting on Tony's chest, but just like with his cat, Tony didn't feel any discomfort to have Loki so close. 

Tony softly stroked Loki's hair until he fell asleep to his soft rumbling purrs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Lokitty turned into a full Loki, but scratching and petting are still irresistible...


	9. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Pepper comes over to check on Tony, only to find someone that is definitely not Tony instead.

Pepper stepped into the penthouse next morning to see how Tony was doing now and to make sure both he and his cat ate. 

Walking through the penthouse, seeing if Tony was already awake, she saw movement in the kitchen. Approaching slowly and with a smile, Pepper froze when she realized it wasn't Tony that was standing at the coffee machine, but someone with long black hair. 

Jarvis didn't sound any kind of alarm, so Pepper assumed that the man must be allowed here. But why Tony brought someone home when he was clearly ill, she didn't understand. 

That was until the coffee finished and the man turned around with two mugs, making for the bedroom. 

It was Loki. Loki as in the person who attacked New York. Not Tony's new cat called Lokitty. Or maybe they actually were the same in the end, what if the villain had disguised himself as a cat to get close to Loki. Did he disable Jarvis? But she talked to him on her ride up to the penthouse. 

"Jarvis?" Pepper asked uncertainly. 

"Yes, Miss Potts?" Jarvis immediately answered and Pepper heaved a sigh of relief. At least the AI was still up and running, but why was Loki? 

Her question to Jarvis attracted Loki's attention, of course, and when the mage caught her eyes with his they briefly seemed to flash. 

Loki corrected his path and came towards Pepper instead who didn't give him the satisfaction of flinching away, standing her ground instead. "Loki." 

"Good morning, Lady Pepper." Loki replied with a kind – most likely fake – smile. 

He also dismissively waved with the mugs in his hands and they started hovering in the air without Loki holding them up. Loki instead took her right hand, bringing it up to his mouth and ghosting a kiss on it. 

Pepper pulled her hand out of Loki's grasp and – curse herself – she even blushed slightly. 

Loki's smile widened the tiniest bit at her apparent discomfort, as he took back his mugs and turned back into the direction of the bedroom. 

"I hope we can nurture some goodwill between us, seeing as I'm going to make my home here for as long as I want. But for you mortals it will all seem like an eternity, so you will just have to get used to my presence." Loki called over his shoulder at Pepper. 

He stopped before the bedroom door, looking back at Pepper. "Oh, and Lady Pepper? I wouldn't like someone else flirting with my Tony, I hope you understand." 

With that Loki returned to the bedroom and Pepper could hear Tony's muffled yet thankful voice as he was obviously handed the coffee Loki had made for him. 

Pepper shook her head, as soon as she could get ahold of Tony, he would have to explain why he suddenly had a possessive god _and_ villain claiming him. 

Before the noises coming from Tony's bedroom strayed from the calm and quiet conversation she could hear currently, Pepper returned to the elevator, leaning against the wall as she had another realization. 

The press definitely wouldn't talk about Tony finding a woman. 

It was good that she got to know about this first because that meant Pepper could already start planning for the media uproar. She'd teach that damn Loki that just because he got Tony wrapped around his finger, he couldn't just behave however he wanted towards her. 

With new determination, Pepper left the two fresh lovebirds to their penthouse for a while. She knew Tony and didn't want to step in at an awkward time as it didn't dissuade Tony at all and Loki probably belonged to the same type. 

Confronting them had to wait for another day. 

For now, she was glad that Tony had found a cat/boyfriend that could keep up with him and wouldn't leave him lonely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Phew, somehow I really started disliking this one, but now it's all out. And I can go back to not remembering that I have to update because I never finish stuff anyways lol
> 
> Hope ya'll liked this silly little story lol


End file.
